Swan Song
by Insanity4Free
Summary: Julian/Jenny WARNING This is mature for a reason, not you're usual Julian/Jenny fanfic.: "And when I win, I want you." Julian smirked coldly to himself. Oneshot.


Swan Song

"_And when I win, I want you."_

Jenny walked down the hallway of that paper house looking for a door to enter. Julian had told her that this was the last game that they would play, he promised that to her. She only had to face one nightmare this time, the one she fears the most. Same with everyone else, one nightmare each and if they won they get to leave; if they lost, they would stay with Julian. A slight shimmer caught her eye and she stepped towards the dark bronze door handle. She turns the knob and the door swings inward into the room. In fact, there wasn't a room at all, just darkness. After taking a step forward, Jenny felt that there was something wrong, that somehow this wasn't going to be easy.

"Jenny" voice whispers from in front her, a voice that sounds like water running over rocks. She noticed his eyes first, cobalt burning through the inky blackness. Shadows seemed to be wrapped around him in a blanket, which as he moved slowly revealed his dark jeans and black t-shirt. His hand reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair from in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"You expected someone different?" She didn't get an answer. His lips pressed against hers, lightly at first. His feather light kisses just barely grazing her lips. Softly, seductively he kissed her again, each time his kisses grew deeper, more urgent. His arm wrapped itself around her waist, holding her against him. Bolts of electricity shot through Jenny, parts of her wanted to push him away and finish with him and his games; while other parts of her wanted to stay with him, like this forever. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, returning his kisses with equal passion. She knew she needed to stop this, _one more minute, I'll stop in one more minute._

Julian pulled away before Jenny, he caught a flash of disappointment in her eyes and grinned with satisfaction.

"Sorry to disappoint love, but we have a game to play" He said darkly and stepped away from her. Still reeling Jenny nods.

"I suppose you would like to know the rules?" Jenny nods again regaining her head. "Simple, like our first game I will be showing you you're worst nightmare. If you can face your fear and get through the door before the nightmare is over, you'll go free with your friends." His eyes tore away from hers and he smirked. "speaking of which, I have some unfortunate news for you Jenny" Terror gripped her and her breath knocked itself from her chest.

"They've lost already, poor lambs." Bright lights appeared a few feet in front of her; Dee, Audry, Michael, Zach, Summer and Tom were all tied down with dark strips in wooden chairs. Their eyes all rested on hers, Dee mouthed a short sentenced.

_Kick His Ass, Sweetheart._

A small smile crossed her face and Jenny nodded.

"I think I'll let them watch Jenny." Julian said as he stood beside her. She jumped when she heard his voice, _How long had he been standing there?_

His hand brushes her own before taking hold of her wrist. She turn to face him, he is looked straight ahead, directly at Tom. She follows his gaze; Tom is yelling and trying to get out of the chair. A sneer creeps it way over Julian's face, angrily he snaps his fingers. The light above Toms chair starts to flickers violently then goes out. When the light flicks back on Tom is gone; Summer and Dee who were sitting beside him scream silently.

Jenny tries to run towards where Tom was sitting but Julian's grasp holds her back

"What did you do to him!" Jenny screams.

"He pissed me off, he's back in his nightmare. But right now Jenny you should be more worried about yourself than your friends." Releasing her wrist Julian folds his arms over his chest. "back to business shall we, Are you ready?" He extends his hand out to her. Taking one last look back at her friends she nods and takes his hand. The darkness engulfs her, her eyes locked on Julian's.

Her eyes adjust to the bright lights coming from the street lamp to her right. Her hand still in Julian's, she looks to him; dark shadows hung over his face covering his eyes. She tried to pull away from him but he won't let go of her hand.

"Julian. Let go of me" Trying to pull her and away again, His other arm captures both of her hands and pulls them towards him.

"Not this time Jenny, I'm not letting you get away easily this time." _I've heard those words somewhere before_, Jenny thinks. Julian forces her back into an old red brick wall, trapping her against him. "I'm not going to let you win this time Jenny." He whispers in her ear harshly, desperately. His free hand tilts her head up so their eyes meet. For a moment she didn't see Julian in front of her, but the only man she had ever feared. Jenny blinked and Julian was once again before her. His hand traced down her jaw and neck before slowly reaching her T-shirt.

_He did the same thing, before he…_ Jenny's thoughts trailed off by Julian's voice.

His finger had moved the thin fabric above her breast, revealing a thin scar below her collar bone.

"Did someone do that to you, Jenny?" Her breath was coming in hitches now, "No" she whispered quietly. His finger traced back and forth over the ugly scar before leaning towards her ear and whispering.

"You know you can't lie to me Jenny. I know what he was going to do to you, I was there you know."

Panic filled her when she realized what Julian was doing.

"That's right Jenny…good girl." his voice faded when Jenny started to struggle. He let's go of her wrists and they press against his chest in a desperate attempt of pushing him off of her. Julian laughs darkly and takes a step backwards away from Jenny. Jenny sprints away from Julian; he sticks his leg out and watches her fall onto the concrete at his feet.

"10" Julian says loudly enough for Jenny to barley hear. Her eyes are damp with tears and she scrambles to her feet.

"Where is he then?" She asks, her voice shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"9" his voice is even and controlled, Jenny tries to search his eyes but they are covered by the shadows of the street lamp. "8…" He steps forward, shadows cast away from his face. Annoyance flickers in his cobalt eyes and he walks towards Jenny slowly. "7" his voice is slowly becoming more feral and angry. Jenny flinches at the intensity of his voice and steps backwards. She blinks again and the image of Julian changes again to a tall, wide shouldered man who as he slowly walks towards her counts down from 10 like a childish game of tag. She turns and runs, looking over her shoulder to see Julian, not the image of the man mouth the number 6 before disappearing into the shadows of the red bricked building.

As she passes by ally way after ally way Jenny hears Julian's haunting voice count down another number.

After what he did, I had nightmares for weeks. How did I not think of this? Jenny thinks to herself as she runs past another ally.

"4" Julian's voice hisses in her ear driving her to push her legs faster. She could feel him breathing down his neck, getting closer to her with each passing second.

A glimmer catches her eye and she stops in front the mouth of an ally. She can see in the back the faint outline of a door knob.

"3" his voice echoes from a short distance away. Jenny takes a step forward cautiously, not wanting to step into the shadows of the abandoned buildings. A loud crash sounds to her right, out of the corner of her eye Jenny see's the glass of the street lamps exploding outward sending glass shards in every different direction and plunging the streets in darkness.

"2" He seems behind her now, and Jenny swears she feels Julian's hand brush her own. She makes a break for it, pushing her legs as fast as she can push them. The door is now in sight, the knob glimmering slightly, calling for her to open it.

Looking over the shoulder she sees a shadow standing in the mouth of the ally but quickly disappears. Her body ran into something hard, solid and breathing. She tries to wrestle her away from the person but is unsuccessful. Her body is pinned on the ground and above her a slim figure bends towards her.

"1, ready or not here I come" Julian murmurs into her ear.

"No!" Jenny manages to choke out before Julian's lips crash into hers. She freezes after trying to get Julian off from on top of her. He pulls back and stands up, looking down on her, he smirks. Realizing he was off of her, Jenny scuttles backwards and attempts to get up on shaky legs. He stands with his back to the door watching her every move; like a wild cat stalking its prey waiting to strike.

"You can't run from me Jenny. Even if you tried too, you wouldn't get out of this ally." Julian says with grim satisfaction.

_He knows he's got me cornered. _Jenny thinks to herself as she steps backwards towards the mouth of the ally.

"We can do this the easy way Jenny, just give up and let me take you." His voice reverberates against the walls, the hair stands up on the back of her neck and a shiver runs down her spine.

"I won't give into you Julian; you know I won't go down without a fight. And you know I won't give in until I've beaten you." Jenny says boldly, trying to mask her fear but with no success. She looks over her shoulder to see that she's almost at the mouth of the ally, feeling triumphant she looks back to see that Julian has gone.

"You really should stop doing that; you're making this too easy for me" Julian chuckles from behind her. Before Jenny could turn around or scream he clamps a hand over her mouth and forcefully moves her back into the shadows of the ally.

Jenny's back hit the brick wall hard, her head smacking hard earning a groan of protest. Julian's hand still covers her mouth, muffling her protests. His body pressed up against hers, he could feel every hitch of her breath and her heart beat ever so slightly through her clothes. Jenny's eyes are wide with fear and her body shakes uncontrollably.

"Shhh Shhh, now now Jenny" Julian half whispered into the back of his hand. Jenny's hand presses against his chest but with a swift tug be pulls them above her head. She felt what seemed to be a cold ribbon wrap around her wrists, binding them and holding them snugly against the wall. With Julian's free hand he seized her waist roughly, bruising her where he forced her into the wall and under the pressure of his hand. His hips ground slightly into hers, causing them both to shiver.

Jenny knew what was about to happen and that she couldn't do anything about it. Julian's hips ground into hers again, harder this time causing a scream to rise in Jenny throat. He removed his hand from her mouth but replaced it with his mouth. His hand clamps around her neck as a warning and applies more pressure to his kisses before pulling away.

"Julian, please" Jenny barley whispers against his lips.

"Beg" Julian says with a sadistic smile, his eyes lingering on hers for a prolonged moment then tracing down the side of her face and along her neck.

"Please" Jenny shifts slightly drawing Julian's gaze back to her face.

"Please what?" He says tauntingly.

"Please don't, Julian please!" Jenny starts to struggle against her binds and against Julian. He looks up at her through his dark eyelashes; his grip on her neck tightens strangling her.

"Don't what my love?" he asks with an edge in his voice. Jenny tries to speak but no sound comes out of her mouth, only wheezing trying force air into her lungs. His hips grind into hers again and a cold sweat breaks out on her body. "I'm going to take you Jenny, there's nothing you can do to stop me now, not you or your friends. I gave you the option to avoid all of this; this was your choice Jenny, everything has always been your choice."

"Forgot about them didn't you Jenny" he continues with a smile of triumph. "They haven't told them about him have you? Oh you silly little girl, are you afraid of what they might think of you?"

Fresh tear spring to Jenny's eyes and tumble down her cheeks.

"The girls are crying, crying for you Jenny. Zach is stunned that his father could possible hide this from the family and I think Michael is more worried about that's going to happen to him that what's happening to you." He goes silent for a moment then chuckles under his breath. "Poor Tommy" he whispers in her ear. "Spewing empty threats in the air, he thinks I won't hurt you." Julian lessens the pressure on her throat and locks eyes with her. "Sorry Jenny. I love you, but sex and love are two completely different things."

_I can't give in, I am my own master!_ Jenny repeats in her head as she tries to block out Julian's words. _If I can get him off me I might have enough time to get to the door._ She thinks.

"Julian" she whispers as he grinds into her again causing him to look at her in surprise. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

"Give up Jenny" his voice says softly, seductively; He sees her nod slightly. He releases his grip on her neck and tilts her head up. "Now was that so hard?" He says smiling. His mouth clams hers and she arches her back into him. Jenny feels the shadows on her wrists loosen and she pulls them free. She returns his kiss with equal passion, making him lower his guard. Her hands tangle themselves in his silky hair, playing with the ends of his white locks.

Jenny steps forward and spins Julian around, his back to the wall; his hands now both on her hips and her hands resting on his shoulders. _Now!_ Jenny screams in her head. She kicks up her knee straight into Julian's groin. Julian utters a curse and tried to grab Jenny as she stepped to the side. She watches as he groans against the wall of the ally before she turns and runs towards the door.

Julian's hand grabs a handful of her hair and tugs her away from the dead end of the ally. He is standing in front of her now, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He hit her hard; she could feel the blood welling up under her skin of her cheek. Her hand rose to her cheek as she stumbled backwards.

"You little bitch!" Julian yells as he approaches her. "I told you a long time ago Jenny, Don't. Fuck. With. Me." She tries to pry his hands off of her but fails to do so. Julian aggressively shoves her back against the red bricked wall and clamps his hand around her throat again. He pulls something small and silver from his pocket, a switchblade. The cold steel of the blade felt warm in his hand as he pressed it against her neck. Jenny was still in shock from his blow, dazed and not in full control of her body. As she tried to push him away tears spilled freely from her eyes and once again her arms were bound by the shadows.

She couldn't move. Julian removed the knife from her neck and slid it down the front of her shirt cutting it open. The thought of him seeing her like this sickened her; she knew that this nightmare was far from over. His fingers traced over her collar bone, down her chest and stomach. She whimpered as his fingers slid slightly under the waistband of her jeans.

"Please" Jenny cried but she got no reply from Julian. He unbuttoned her jeans, slowly torturing her. "You don't want to do this Julian." She stuttered out.

"Are you so sure of that Jenny? Or is that what you want yourself to believe?" She didn't answer when she saw the fire slowly burning in his eyes. "I think you've forgotten, I've watched you, wanted you for a life time. Don't you think I want this?" His hips press into hers, his lips capturing hers.

_Oh god, No, nonono!_ Jenny screamed in her head when she felt pressure on the inside of her thigh. _It can't be, He isn't…_. Jenny squirmed as his fingers pulled down the waistband of her jeans. Her knee kicked up again but was knocked aside by Julian's leg. The knife rested above her breast just under her excising scar.

"If you'd like a matching one, I'd love to give it to you." He warns under his breath. He can tell she's terrified but the way Jenny tries to stay brave and hold back the tears he can see in her eyes. His lips crash into hers, dominating them. His kiss was cold and powerful forcing her head back so it rests on the wall behind it. His hands trailed down her sides and once again hooked the waistband of her pants. Jenny squirmed trying to get him to stop; Julian pulled away and cursed under his breath.

"Squirming only going to make it worse for you Jenny" She found out exactly what he meant when his hips pressed firmly into her own. "Good girl" he murmured to himself as he brushed the hair away from her face. Both of them were breathing hard as Julian rid her of the outer layer of her clothing. She could no longer fight him; she knew what was to happen next and tried to ready herself.

"I've broken you, haven't I Jenny?" his head tilting to the side, relishing if her defeat.

"No." Jenny says quite plainly with defiance in her eyes. He smiled and with a slow thrust pushed into her; she choked on the pain that followed, on instinct her legs wrapped around his waist trying to lessen the ache between her legs. Warmth quickly spread through her body like wildfire. Julian kissed her then, not cold and distant but passionate and light which was something she was not expecting, something that she could easily get lost in. Fire burned in her stomach, fuel being added to the flame each time their hips met. A rhythm started between the two, both burning slowly. Her body no longer listens to her mind as she arches her back and his arms pull her away from the wall. All control over her body is lost and her arms fall from their restraints. Julian kisses down her jaw line and lingers on her neck while her arms fall to his shoulders, her hands digging into his back. Jenny could feel her stomach flutter when she heard Julian curse to himself under his breath.

"Jenny" Julian whispers into the crook of her neck. She shoulders stiffen as she bites back the urge to moan. Feeling her shoulders stiffen Julian smiles to himself, he once again rests her back against the wall and wills her to meet his stare.

Jenny can feel his eyes burning holes through hers, daring her to meet his gaze. Her eyes flick upwards and with uncertainty meet his. His eyes are half lidded and a smirk crawls slowly across his face.

"what was that love, I can't hear you?" his voice was mocking and unnerving. Jenny bit down on her lip hard and tried not to whimper when the friction between their bodies slowed to a stop. With a smooth stroke Julian buried back into her. Jenny bit her lip harder and the taste of copper coated her tongue. A soft mew escaped from her lips, too soft for Julian to her she thought; his voice spoke again, oozing with smugness. His hips pulled away from hers again and his eyes moved to her lips. Blood had stained her lips, coloring them a dark red. He broke into her again, not stopping until he was in her fully. Her lips drew apart and a scream tore through her throat. He does not stop to relish in his victory, but instead drives into her again causing a moan rise to the hollow of his throat. Jenny felt Julian's stomach clench and he lets out a muffled grunt beside her ear.

Jenny landed on the ground with a thump; her tears would no longer fall but just obscure her vision. Julian's black shoes stood in front of her for a moment before his face came into view; his cool lips presses firmly against her forehead. His black shoes seemed to blend with the shadows of the ally, Julian turn away from her and leisurely made his way over to the door. Jenny laid sprawled on the cold ground of the ally and the shadows creep forward and curl around her foot. The sound of a door slamming startled her, causing her to jump. The shadows surged forward and caressed her skin, as slowly they smothered her.

Julian stepped into a darkened room full of shadows instead of walls. Six lights appeared over six seats, revealing six extremely worried and horrified faces. Julian could see the tear stained cheeks of the girls and the fear that washed over them when his eyes danced over his lambs faces. The room was eerily silent.

Dee broke the silence and uttered a single word. "why." Her voice seemed to echo within the room, repeating over and over as if the group spoke instead of her. His eyes connected with her terrified orbs that seemed to get wider the closer he walked towards her. The girls shifted uncomfortably in their seats, not wanting Julian anywhere near them. Julian bent at the waist, towering over Dee. His hand moved to cup her face but Dee jerked away as if his touch would harm her. His hand caught her jaw and Julian chuckled under his breath when Dee visibly stiffened. Julian leaned closer to her and murmured something in her ear.

Standing up he turn to the terrified girl put a finger up to his lips and winked at her.

A look of annoyance crossed his handsome face and he scanned the faces of the humans before snapping his fingers. Five lights went out leaving Tommy alone and staring at his feet.

"Look at me Tommy" Julian ordered with malice in his voice. The boy didn't look up but closed his eyes and muttered something to himself. "No need to pray Tom, I've already had my fun for today, sorry but I did enjoy it. And if I were you I'd go into the basement." With that the light above Tommy flickered violently before plunging the room in darkness.

Tommy woke up in the living room of Michael's house with the stirring bodies of his friends around him, everyone except Jenny. _Basement_, Tom jumped unsteadily to his feet and fumbled his way to the door leading into the basement. The light switch at the foot of the stairs caused the naked light bulb in the celling flare to life. A choking sob came from his left, behind a wall separating the finished and unfinished part of the floor. Tommy stepped onto the cold concrete floor and a drop in temperature sent chills up his spine. He looks around nervously and walks into a dimly lit storage room. Murky plastic sheets cling to some walls and some hang from the celling casting dark shadows throughout the large room. He kicks aside one of the fallen sheets and when it sat is now a dark stain on the floor. Tom knew that there had to be another light switch in the room somewhere, turning back to the door he saw a thin string hanging beside it. The light lit up the room casting away the unwanted shadows. Tommy saw a murky figure standing limply behind one of the plastic sheets attached to the wall. The closer he got to the figure the faster his heart wanted to leap out of his chest. The plastic sheet had dark stains on the inside of it that seemed to be smudged and smeared. Tommy's heart stopped when he saw the smears on the sheet were not dirt but dark red thick blotches. He grabbed the edge of the plastic and yanked it hard away from the wall.

The sight before him was gruesome. Jenny, eyes glazed over and hanging limply was bound to the wall by thick shadows around her arms and waist. His golden hair was knotted and matted with dried blood and her skin was bruised and raw from where Julian and grabbed her. Jenny opened her mouth as if it to say something but only a choking sob tumbled from her throat along with a thick stream of blood that dribbled down her chin and along her body, staining her skin.

Worried voice shouted Tommy's name from upstairs but he couldn't bring himself to answer. Tommy hears hurried foot steps down the stairs into the basement.

"He's in here" Dee yells to the others as she bolts into the room. "Oh god." She chokes out seeing Jenny. The rest of the group hurry into the room complaining about scaring them and running off but their complaints die out when their gaze turns to Jenny.

"Tom…" Dee whispers and points above Jenny's head. Words are being carved into concrete slab and like completing a rune are slowly filled with blood. The group stares in horror at what the elegant hand writing spells out over and over.

All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose. All I refuse & Thee I choose.

Jenny's eyes flicker to life and a scream erupts from her throat. A rune that looks like an upside-down U is carved over heart and spills fresh blood down her front. Shivers erupt on the skin of Dee and the group but they are unable to look away from the scene that is unfolding in front of them. The shadows binding Jenny to the wall recede and she falls to the floor with a sickening thud. The dying girl's eyes fall to her hand where a silver ring now adorns it.

"Dee" Tommy says with a hesitant voice, trying to fill a somber silence "What did Julian say to you…back in his world about why he did this to Jenny?" Another silence followed and Dee clears her throat. In a weak voice Dee whispers:

"I'm my own master."


End file.
